


Level V

by Tanukayi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukayi/pseuds/Tanukayi
Summary: 毒の華Version的白石，抖S的财前，进退两难的谦也





	1. Chapter 1

“……白石……住、住手……啊啊、啊……”  
“什么啊，谦也不也兴奋起来了吗……？虽然嘴上说着不要，可是屁股却主动抬起来了哦，看。”白石故意拍了谦也的屁股一下，清脆的响声让谦也呜咽着出声，眼角渗出了零星的眼泪。  
“啊、哈啊……不要、我讨厌这样……”  
白石的手一直在尝试取悦谦也的前面，富有技巧的动作是自慰远远不能比的，谦也像坐在了云霄飞车上，脑浆都快被连续高速的三百六十度旋转给甩干了。  
“谦也。”  
白石压了上去，将谦也的上半身压在书桌上，轻轻咬上他的耳垂。  
谦也流出来的眼泪打湿了桌面，上半身的校服衬衫虽然穿得好好的，下半身的裤子却已经被褪到了地上。白石的手从他的前面慢慢摸到他的后面，最后停留在屁股上。两根手指只是在饱满的臀瓣中间轻轻一撑，谦也那粉色的秘处就暴露了出来。察觉到白石正在碰哪里的谦也叫了一声，然后开始挣扎，可是白石实在压得太紧了，他除了象征性地扭两下，根本做不了有效的反抗。  
“我比较喜欢顺从的孩子哦，谦也。”  
“你吃错什么药了白石！”  
白石将自己的性器对准的谦也的后穴，在毫无润滑的情况下强行捅了进去。  
谦也痛得大叫起来，然后开始更加激烈的挣扎，白石双手都用来擒住谦也不听话的上半身，然后借力将进去了一半的阴茎挺身全部埋了进去。  
“唔……”喉咙深处只能发出意味不明的呜咽，谦也已经不知道自己发生什么了，下身的痛感已经变得麻木，眼前看见的景象也一片模糊。  
这儿是哪儿？  
放学后空无一人的教室。  
那么他们在没有人的教室里做什么？  
“我们在做爱哦，谦也。”  
“……呜、啊啊啊！！不要动……求求你白石……不要动……”  
“很痛吗？”白石轻轻抚摸着谦也那一头因为经常脱色而显得有些毛糙的浅色头发，“可是即使很辛苦，也只能拜托你忍耐了。”  
白石开始他的动作，虽然已经足够轻柔，但谦也还是觉得像被刀刮一样。  
“啊啊啊啊……呜、啊啊、呜呜……”  
“再忍耐一下，谦也，再忍耐一下就好了。”  
激烈的动作让谦也死死地抓住书桌，站不住的桌子发出磕磕的声音，混杂了肉体的碰撞声，还有淫荡的水声。  
很痛，真的很痛……  
他们为什么会在教室里做爱？  
不，地点不重要，他们为什么会做爱？  
谦也被操得意乱神迷，呻吟声也从一开始只有痛苦的感觉变得有些欢愉。他的眼底的光芒逐渐模糊了。  
“谦也，要去了。”  
白石在谦也的体内射了精，当他抽出自己的性器的时候，精液混着血滴落了在谦也的校服裤上。  
“谦也？”  
白石将谦也的身体翻过来，摸着他的发梢。  
谦也一直低着头，任由他不长的头发挡住他的眼睛。  
“……给我道歉。”  
白石伸手去握谦也的手，“对不起，谦也。”  
谦也不着声息地抽走了自己的手。  
“我接受你的道歉，”谦也露出了一个笑容，他的眼角还沾有泪迹，这是一个看上去不怎么高兴的表情，“好了，我们一起回家吧。”  
他要站起来的时候下身一阵刺痛让他几乎站不稳，白石及时伸手抱住了他要倒下来的身体。  
“今晚就来我家过夜吧，谦也。”  
“……嗯。”  
他这个样子，反正也不能回到自己家了。  
谦也不知道白石做出这种事的原因是什么，一开始只是白石说自己的笔记本落在教室里，他主动提出两个人一起折返。  
当白石的手伸到他裤子里面贴上他的大腿内侧的时候，他第一反应是看看周围有没有人看见。还好，放学后的学校似乎除了他们之外就没有别人了。然后，谦也第二个想到的事情就是，自己要怎么办。他和白石已经认识将近三年了，在一年级的时候就成为了同班同学，一起加入了网球部，待在一起的时间可以说非常长。他们也算是意气相投的朋友了吧，虽然兴趣各方面都不尽相同，正因为是“朋友”，所以当白石说“我喜欢你”的时候，谦也把那样子的“喜欢”当做是朋友之间的喜欢了，并且高兴地回了他一句“我也喜欢你”。现在谦也回头想想，才发现根本不是那一回事。  
但是，谦也也不认为这是强奸，因为对方是白石藏之介，他无条件地信任和依赖着这个“朋友”。  
白石撩起谦也的前发，轻轻在上面吻了一下。  
那样柔和的眼神，毫无疑问，这个人的确是白石藏之介。  
可是，温柔的白石藏之介就是真正的白石藏之介吗？  
谦也给家里打了电话，说了很久才说服了家人今晚不回去。  
今天原本是搬到东京的大伯一家过来拜访的日子，他的堂兄忍足侑士也来了，这样他就更加不能回家了，父母那边还算好糊弄过去，但他完全没有信心能瞒过心思细密的侑士。这样一来，就显得白石对自己出手的时机太过巧合了，完美得没有一丝疏漏的地方。  
是的，白石今晚家里也没人，这是白天上课的时候他亲口说的。  
“谦也，要先洗个澡吗？”  
“啊，嗯……”  
他的下身黏黏糊糊的，刚才一路走过来已经非常不舒服了。  
“你穿我的衣服吧。”  
“嗯，好……”  
“怎么了？”白石从衣柜里翻出一套睡衣，递给了谦也，“看起来没精打采的样子。”  
“果然，还是很在意刚才的事吗？”  
白石垂下眼睑，露出了懊恼的表情，谦也一下子就乱了。  
都是因为他答应了白石的告白，才让白石有那样子的误会的，没有那个误会他们今天就不会在教室里做爱，谦也怎么想都是自己当时太过轻率的错。  
谦也低下了头，大吼了一声：“笨蛋白石！！”  
“诶？”  
“这种事……这种事有什么好在意的，你不是、不是……不是已经告白了吗？”谦也一直想要装作平静的样子，但事实上紧张得头昏脑涨，眼前的画面都要看不清了，跟坐上了光速车环绕地球了几圈回来似的，话根本说不利索。  
这算撒谎吗？这是撒谎吧，接下来白石肯定会误会更深的。  
白石高兴地一把抱住了谦也，将头埋在他的颈窝，用力闻他身上的气味。  
“好啦，白石，我很痒……”  
白石的头发搔得他的脖子很酸，谦也不禁想要推开他，却被他一把捉住了自己的手腕。  
“谦也，我很喜欢你。”  
谦也不好意思地挠挠脸颊，“嗯，这个我知道。”  
他以为白石接下来要说什么，但事实上白石放开了他的手，什么都没说。  
总觉得有哪里很奇怪。  
这样的白石藏之介实在太奇怪了。  
谦也抱着这种心情走进了浴室，轻轻拉上玻璃门。和平时的浪速之星不一样，谦也这次的动作非常慢，他就连弯腰都会扯动到下身的伤口。其实他是个很怕痛的人，小时候和忍足侑士玩医生游戏的时候就很不喜欢扮演病人的角色，但每次他都争不过他的堂兄。这次从学校忍耐到白石的家里，已经几乎磨光了他所有精神力了。  
痛得他想哭。  
“谦也，我进来了。”  
“啊？等等，别，白石！”  
白石在腰间围了一条浴巾进到雾气缭绕的浴室。  
谦也还坐在凳子上没有开始用沐浴乳擦身体。  
“谦也，你哭了？”  
“没有……笨蛋！我怎么会哭！”谦也用力擦了擦眼角，想要把痕迹都擦去，意识到这没什么作用，就拿起喷头往自己的脸上浇水。  
白石一手拉住了他，将水关掉。  
“对不起，谦也。”  
谦也摇摇头，“不，白石什么都没有做错。”  
“所以谦也以后都不会逃了吗？”白石轻飘飘地说了一句。  
谦也突然觉得有些头皮发麻。  
“谦也跑得这么快，要逃走的话我可捉不住。”  
“白石……”  
白石捉住了谦也的肩膀，用力一推，将他按在了冰凉的地板上。  
这样的姿势实在太过暧昧了，当谦也明白过来白石想要做什么的时候，自己已经又再完全被压制住，动弹不得。  
白眼缠在腰间的浴巾滑了下来。  
他果然已经勃起了。  
“等等，白石，我……”  
“我来帮你检查一下伤口吧，谦也。”  
“不……不用了，白石！……呜哇！”  
谦也的一条腿被往上折，筋骨都被强行拉紧的感觉让谦也叫了出来。  
他的大腿内侧全是干掉了的血迹和精斑。这都是几小时之前白石所留下来的痕迹，他心满意足地看着腿间一塌糊涂的谦也。  
现在谦也可是真正被刻上了他的烙印了。  
当他的手指强硬地伸入谦也的后穴的时候，谦也才意识到，白石根本不是单纯想要帮他检查伤口。  
“不要白石……！我们不才做过吗？”  
谦也往外蹬腿，被白石空出来的另一只手一把捉住了脚踝。  
“我喜欢你，谦也。”  
“我知道了，放开我白石！”  
“为什么谦也没有像第一次那样回应我？”  
第一次？什么第一次？  
白石第一次说“我喜欢你”是在一次翘早礼在天台见面的时候。四天宝寺中网球部的早练虽然说不上严酷，但在晨练过后拖着疲累的身体就更加不想去听又长又无聊的训话了，就算是身为优等生的白石也是这么想的。第一次在天台碰见的时候是偶遇，但接下来他们就算没有事前约好都会准时出现在那儿。  
即使有着这样的默契，他们还是没试过组一对双打。  
白石告白那天非常平常，没有任何特别的事情发生，校长早礼演讲还是在讲蝉和宝寺那个老梗。  
——“谦也，我喜欢你。”  
啊啊，这是理所当然会认为是朋友层面上的喜欢吧。  
——“我也喜欢你，白石。”  
就像两块碎片，巧合地拼成了一个整体了。  
谦也的表情有些扭曲。这样的白石给他一种陌生感，明明是熟悉的那张脸，熟悉的气息，却给他一种恐怖降临的感觉。  
“……白石？”  
“谦也……”  
他的手指在谦也放松下来的时候又深入了几分。  
“唔……”  
“放轻松，谦也，很快就结束了，我不能再弄伤你了。”  
所有声音都哽在了谦也的喉咙处。  
粗大的龟头开始磨蹭他的后穴，前几小时那种灭顶的痛感似乎又要降临，这时候谦也才开始断断续续地抽泣起来。  
他真的是个很怕痛的人。  
“谦也，我喜欢你。”  
你是属于我的，身和心都是。  
粗大的性器又一次撑开了内壁，顶得谦也几乎要窒息。  
这个姿势实在太勉强了，谦也觉得自己的腿绷紧得快要抽筋了。  
“……白、白石……”  
他也分不清楚自己口中吐出来的是呻吟还是喘息，里面到底有没有带着快乐的意味，但很明显，白石兴奋起来了，他的嘴角带着的笑容，就和平日看见的那样温和。  
不，这时候的白石根本不是平时那个温柔的白石。  
白石就像一只凶猛的肉食动物，是谦也就是被他按在身下拆骨入腹的小绵羊。  
而对于谦也来说，他只希望第二次酷刑能够赶快结束。  
“呐，谦也，”白石一个挺身，将性器埋入了更深处，谦也被顶得有点难受，胃酸翻腾，“为什么不再说一次？”  
“……说什么？”  
“你喜欢我。”  
“不……”谦也被顶得非常难受，眼泪早就不受控制吧嗒吧嗒往下掉，弄花了一张脸，“白石、你误会了……其实……”  
白石突然咬住了他的嘴唇，将他所有话都堵了回去。  
对，不需要说话，只需要更接近一点，再靠近一点，直到身体互相融合。  
一直以来都是这样小心翼翼地将你抱紧，永远不会放手。  
白石轻轻碾磨着谦也的嘴唇，谦也的嘴唇从一开始的淡色逐渐变红，在水汽的衬托下，就像沾染上了红色的药水。  
“唔、……呜呜……”  
“谦也，真可爱呢。”  
谦也觉得浴室里面的蒸汽实在太多了，他开始因为缺氧而头晕眼花。  
“白石……”  
谦也晕过去的时候，痛和快感都感觉不了。

财前光不是那种会经常忘记带东西的人，但那天不知道为什么，他把自己的iPod放在了书桌的抽屉里忘记带走了，等他走到学校门口打算拿出来听歌的时候才发现东西不在包里。  
只是一件小事，他折返回去拿就是了。  
四天宝寺中学的年级教室安排是低年级在高层，高年级在底层，财前必须要经过三年级所在的课室才能到二年级去。爬楼梯到二楼的时候，他停下来脚步，因为他依稀记得忍足谦也和部长白石藏之介的三年二班就是在这一层。那时候他真是只是突然想起才停下来的，明明是没有任何意义的事，在他听到走廊那边传来哐当的声音的时候，他又神推鬼使地走了过去。  
那是不祥的声音，财前下意识就放轻了脚步。  
到底是谁在放学之后还留在学校里？  
财前停在了三年二班的教室后门，通过门上的玻璃窗，看见了里面的两个人。  
白石藏之介压在了忍足谦也身上。  
他们在做爱。  
眼前看见的一切给财前带来了太过大的震惊，他后退了两步，想要拔腿就跑，可是身体怎么都不听使唤。  
跑了之后呢？他们到底是什么关系？  
财前猫下了腰，将耳朵贴在门上。  
……谦也在求饶。  
“……哈啊、哈……不要……不要动了……”  
不，这样绝对不正常。  
财前觉得冷汗已经从他的背脊流下来了。  
谦也娇喘求饶的声音一直盘缠在财前的脑海里，无论他听怎么激烈的重金属摇滚乐，那酥入骨的叫声他都忘不掉。  
就好像中毒了一样。  
“财前？喂，财前！”  
“谦也……前辈……”  
“发什么呆，轮到你发球了。”  
财前这时候才如梦初醒。  
那件事已经过去了好几天了。白石部长和谦也之间不像产生过什么特别的变化，反正他们本来感情就这么好，因为是同班经常形影不离，相比之下，财前通常只有在网球部活动的时候才会看见谦也。  
现在他们正在进行练习赛，谦也的速度没有问题，那双腿看上去不像有什么隐伤。  
可是真的就像表面看起来那样吗？  
联系结束之后，谦也去拿自己的饮料补充水分。另一边白石的比赛还没结束，财前认为这是一个很好的机会。  
“谦也前辈。”  
“嗯？怎么啦财前？”  
“你在跟白石部长交往吗？”  
谦也差点把水喷出来。  
“你你你在说什么？！”  
“我看见了。”  
“看见了？”  
“其实那天，我在教室外面。”  
谦也的脸色一下子煞白，手上的瓶子直直摔在了地上。  
“部长他其实是在强……”  
“不，是我自愿的。”谦也迅速打断了财前，他将双手放在财前的肩上，微微下蹲，以一个低微的姿势说，“求求你，不要说出去……”  
“谦也前辈。”  
谦也扬起了头。  
财前正面无表情地看着他。  
“你最好和那个男人划清界线。”


	2. Chapter 2

（下）  
“不然后悔的会是你。”  
财前非常冷静。他是局外人，在这件事上比谁都看得清楚。  
“……你在说什么呢？”谦也的笑容变得非常僵硬，“白石是我重要的朋友啊，我们其实……”  
“真的只是朋友吗？”  
“啊、嗯……”  
“那么谦也前辈，你和我交往吧。”  
谦也再也笑不出来了，“不要开玩笑了财前，我……”  
“果然是部长的原因吧，还是说你不喜欢我？”  
“不不不，财前，不是喜欢不喜欢的问题，我其实……”  
果然没法说出口啊。财前冷漠地想，正因为谦也这种优柔寡断的性格，才会令他陷入这种被人操控的境地，他明明很不喜欢，却从来都没法认真反抗，都是因为内心那份软弱。  
真是太逊了。  
“我说，谦也前辈，你就不能稍微强硬点去拒绝别人吗？”  
“唔……”  
“刚才只是玩笑。”  
“啊？原来你说想和我交往是玩笑吗……”  
“当然啊，我为什么要和你这么一个没用又神经大条的前辈交往。”  
“呜哇，说得真狠。”  
财前从口袋里摸出一颗网球，“好了，赶快开始下一场练习吧。”  
财前这样说反而让谦也松了一口气。他也不知道自己在害怕什么，如果财前对自己的心意是真的那要怎么办？他是个不擅长拒绝的人，情人节收到了义理巧克力在白色情人节就肯定会回礼，幸运的是一直以来都没有女孩子向他表白，谦也自己也不能确定自己能不能拒绝一个不熟悉的人的示爱。  
白石一直在朝谦也和财前的方向看，虽然因为距离太远他听不清他们之间的对话，但谦也手足无措的样子他可是看得非常清楚。  
想要知道谦也的一切。  
想要控制他。  
不能让谦也被任何人抢走。  
“谦也，部活结束之后我们一起回家吧。”  
练习结束，在活动室换衣服的时候，白石这样对谦也说。  
谦也在一瞬间犹豫了，眼神游离，支支吾吾地说：“可是白石，我们的家在相反方向……”  
“不能到我家吗？”  
“抱歉……”谦也的声音变得非常小，白石听起来就像是在心虚，“下次吧，下次我跟家里好好说了之后一定、一定……”  
财前突然出现在他们两人身后，正好逆着光。  
谦也看不清财前脸上的表情，但总感觉这种氛围实在太危险了，白石绷得紧紧的，自己也绷得紧紧的。  
“打扰你们了吗？”  
财前若无其事地穿过两人之间，打开自己的储物柜，开始换衣服。  
对于财前的突然出现，谦也反而觉得松了口气。他悄悄看了白石一眼，白石的表情并没有哪里异常，他应该也是认为财前是无意中进来的吧？  
“那，我先走了，明天见。”  
白石伸出缠着绷带的左手，一把将谦也拉住。  
谦也打了个颤，就好像白石那只手真的有毒素一样，碰一下就流入了他体内。  
“我今天刚好想去商店街那边的书店走走。”  
“既、既然顺路，那我们就一起走吧，白石。”  
谦也笑了笑。就连他自己也觉得自己笑得实在太勉强了。  
他和白石并排走在马路上，谦也觉得他们之间的气氛非常沉重，白石肯定因为自己的拒绝而生气了，可是他又是那样不露声息，这样的沉默反而更加折磨谦也。他实在是猜不透白石想要做什么。  
“谦也。”  
“啊、是？”  
谦也就像只惊弓之鸟，要腰都不由自主挺直了。  
“你跟财前都聊了什么？”  
“财前？”  
“练习的时候，你们不是聊了一会儿吗？”  
“啊，你说那时候啊。”谦也故作轻松，他完全不想让白石知道他们聊了些什么内容，这种小心翼翼的心思，就跟在刀尖上跳舞一样，“没什么，只是说了一下网球部的事情……”  
“具体是什么？”  
通常一个谎言需要用无数谎言来圆。谦也紧张得手心出汗。  
“训练的量是不是有点不够啊，最近小春的梗是不是太老了之类的……”  
“谦也，你很不擅长撒谎。”  
一下子就被白石看穿了，谦也觉得自己的神经都快要痉挛起来。  
白石站到了谦也面前，伸出手，轻轻地揉了揉他那头乱糟糟的头发。  
“谦也不想说的话，没关系的。”  
“白石……”  
“反正我也不想知道你和他说了什么。”  
因为财前说了什么都已经不重要了。  
白石露出了一个温和的笑容，在夕阳的映照下，整个人的轮廓都是柔和的。  
只要谦也不离开我，财前说了什么都不重要。  
面对这样的白石，谦也反而觉得自己脚底下的刀尖开始被烈火烧红。太烫了，他很想飞奔起来，离开这炼狱。  
“白石……！商店街到了，我急着回家就不陪你了，我先走……”  
白石拉过谦也，轻轻在他的嘴唇上印下一吻。  
谦也觉得自己的大脑像被引爆了一样，脑浆像岩浆喷溅出来。  
白石放开了他之后，他紧张兮兮地东张西望，看有没有人注意到他们这边的异样，他再也不要被人看见他和白石做这种情人才会做的事了。  
还好，人来人往的商店街并没有人留意到这两个学生在做什么的样子。  
“白石……！”  
“我们不是恋人吗？”  
白石用可怜的眼神看着谦也，谦也一下子就心软。  
“可是，这儿人太多了，如果被其他人看见了……”  
“我不介意别人知道我们的关系。”  
“可是我介意……！”谦也激动地说，但又在看见白石眼底的沉静的时候，心又像被浇了盆冷水，“对不起，白石。”  
白石摇摇头，“不用道歉，谦也。”  
他伸出手，抱了谦也一下又快速放开。他们现在看起来就像关系正常的朋友那样。  
“我会等到你愿意接受这段关系的那天。”  
“白石……”  
“好了，你不是急着回家吗？那么明天见了，谦也。”  
谦也一直心烦意乱。  
财前和白石说的话都在他脑子里盘旋，挥之不去。  
洗澡的时候谦也泡在浴缸里发了很久的呆，就连他的堂兄忍足侑士进来了都没察觉。  
“呜哇，侑士，你怎么突然进来了！”  
“你泡得太久了，阿姨喊我来看看你是不是晕过去了。”  
忍足侑士不耐烦地将手伸入浴缸的水里。  
“水都冷了。”  
有时候忍足侑士那张没表情的脸看上去真的挺有威严的。谦也心虚地将身体蜷起来，沉进水里。  
侑士袖子都没挽，直接一手插入水中，捉住谦也的手臂往上拎。  
“你是白痴吗谦也？”  
“你别管我啦。”  
侑士阻止了谦也打算缩回水里的打算，并将他从浴缸里拖出来，用浴巾将他包了起来。  
他认真看着自己堂弟那泡到有些泛红的皮肤，叹了一口气。  
“你失恋了？”  
“我、我哪有……”  
倒不如说，他巴不得自己失恋，可是这样根本不现实。  
还好白石那天留在他身上的痕迹已经淡了，不然被侑士看见肯定解释不了。  
“没有失恋也肯定跟恋爱有关吧。”  
“别随便下定论，笨蛋侑士！我只是……只是在烦考试的事情而已。”  
“哦？”忍足侑士的平光镜反了一下光，“你也会为成绩烦恼吗？”  
“你这话什么意思！？”  
“字面意义上的意思。”  
谦也紧了紧身上的浴巾，头发上的水珠一滴一滴。  
“……如果我有烦恼的话，我一定会跟你说的，侑士。”  
“果然是恋爱了吧，对方让你很苦恼？”  
“都说了不是啦！”  
谦也不敢去看侑士的眼睛。他又撒了一个谎，而通常，撒了一个谎就要用无数的谎言来圆来，然后缺口会越来越大，总有一天就会彻底崩溃。  
他到底要怎么做才能解开这个乱局呢？  
财前光说过的。  
——“和那个男人划清界线”。  
可是他真的做得到吗？

还是同样的放学后的三年二班教室。  
谦也确定所有人都离开了学校，现在教室里只有他和白石两个人。  
这种气氛和那天很像，不是吗？谦也的心情随之就紧张起来了。回想起来，那是他第一次性经历。他的第一次是被强迫的，又痛又难受，快感来临的时候更接近被折磨而不是享受。  
这样的性经历，任谁都不会喜欢吧？  
谦也偷偷抬眼去看白石。  
“白石，我有话想和你说。”  
“……谦也。”  
“我喜欢你。”  
在白石露出了笑容之后，谦也又立即继续说下去。  
“可是我对你的喜欢，是对朋友的喜欢。”  
“谦也……？”  
谦也深呼吸了一口气，“我喜欢四天宝寺的大家，我对大家的喜欢跟对你的喜欢是一样的，白石，这样说你明白了吗？”  
白石什么反应都没有。  
“……白石？”  
“原来是这样吗……”  
“对不起白石，可是我觉得这个误会不应该继续……”  
白石摇了摇头，“谦也没有错，错的是我。”  
谦也紧张地上前，他总觉得故作镇静的白石非常危险，这种危机感不知道从哪来冒出来，占据了谦也的内心。  
“呐，白石，我们还是朋友吧？”  
“当然。”  
“太好了，白……”  
白石突然用一条手帕捂上了谦也的口鼻，谦也挣扎了几下，不一会儿就全身瘫软，倒入了白石的怀里。  
“对不起，谦也。”  
我还是无法接受你要离开我的事实。  
谦也醒过来的时候，迷迷糊糊地看见了天花板的灯，不久之后开始闻到了甜腻的香味。他的手脚还是非常无力，等终于恢复了一点知觉，他才发现自己的双手被手铐拷了起来。他现在躺在一张床上，他认得这是白石的房间，饲养了名为“加布莉埃尔”的独角仙的饲养盒安安静静的放在书桌上，书架上有很多关于植物的图鉴。  
白石的房间还是这么整齐，和他上次来的时候没什么两样。  
“谦也，你醒了。”  
“白石！为什么要绑住我？”  
“不把谦也绑住的话，谦也就会逃掉吧？谦也跑得这么快，很难捉住啊。”  
这样的白石，虽然没有露出什么异样的表情，但谦也心底已经本能的开始恐惧起来了。这样的白石，以前的他根本没见过。  
“白石？”  
“呐，谦也，财前到底和你说了什么？”  
财前？为什么他会觉得是财前？  
“不……他什么都没跟我说……”  
“他想要抢走你，是吧？”  
“不是这样的白石！你误会了！”谦也紧张了起来。  
“他有着和我一样的眼神，你或许没有察觉，但我可是看得清清楚楚的。”  
白石拿出了一颗小药片，塞入了谦也的嘴里，谦也第一反应是想要吐出来，刚张开口就被白石灌了一口清水，药片一下子就被冲了下去。  
“咳咳咳……”  
被水呛到的谦也猛烈地咳嗽起来，白石耐心地抚摸他的胸口。  
“你给我喂了什么……？”  
“很快谦也就会知道了。”  
果然就像白石说的那样，谦也的身体很快就产生了异常。  
他觉得体内好像突然燃起了一团火，烧得他浑身难受，在这股奇怪的冲劲下，他的前面也抬头了。  
白石的手放在了他的裤裆上，隔着裤子抚摸起来。  
“前两次做的时候，谦也一直都没有勃起。”  
谦也终于明白白石给他吃的是什么药了，这药不仅仅有催情的作用，还能让快感的感受程度加倍，明明只是隔着裤子揉摸，谦也就已经觉得快感一波一波袭来，快要冲散他的思考。  
“哈啊……啊啊……不要……白石……”  
“谦也其实很享受吧？”  
“不要……白石……求求你了……”  
“求饶可不行哦，”白石将手伸入了裤子里，直接握住谦也的阴茎，“现在的谦也，可是非常快乐的。”  
白石的动作非常娴熟，谦也从来没有过这么强烈的快感。  
“哈啊……哈啊……不、哈啊……”  
谦也眼中的光因为灭顶的快感而变得涣散。  
白石嘴边的笑意更浓了，“嗯，Ecstasy。”  
眼泪止不住地流，沾湿了枕着的枕头，在大口大口的喘息中，谦也哭着到达了高潮，射在了白石的手中。  
“白石……”  
“还没完哦，谦也。”  
谦也体内的那团火，的确还没熄灭。  
他不安地扭动起腰来，除了前面，他后面也很想要，他很想要什么东西捅入他的后穴里，毫不留情地搅动起来。  
真的，太过渴望了……  
白石在拉下他的裤子的时候，他甚至还主动抬起了屁股。  
“侵犯我……白石……”  
又一次在没有扩张的情况下，白石将自己的性器插入了谦也的后穴里，但这次有了药的作用，他几乎没有遇到一点困难。  
谦也的大脑在拼命叫嚣。  
侵犯我……侵犯我……侵犯我！  
“……啊啊！白石……”  
“满意吗？谦也。”  
他不断用力地挺动自己的腰身，每一下都几乎撞到了谦也体内的最深处，谦也被操得晕头转向，溢出的唾液顺着嘴角流了下来。  
“再……再猛烈一些……”  
白石亲了亲谦也的眼角，身下依旧用力冲撞。  
他们现在相连在一起。  
“真想和你一直在一起，谦也。”  
“啊、啊啊……哈啊……白石……”  
“不会再拒绝我的谦也，真可爱。”  
白石含着谦也的耳垂，牙齿轻轻地咬弄起来。  
谦也现在觉得自己比坐全世界最高速的云霄飞车还要兴奋，不管是后穴还是他的耳朵，甚至是被白石触碰着的皮肤都感受到了恐怖的快感。  
实在太舒服了，想要更多，想要被触碰更多。  
“白石……呜呜……白石……”  
在快感的洗刷下谦也哭了起来，就像一个小孩子一样，哭得一抽一抽。  
白石连忙停下来了动作，抚摸上他的脸颊，“怎么了，谦也？”  
“白石……”  
“还是很痛吗？”  
“不……”谦也的声音变得非常弱，不知道是因为没力气了还是因为实在是感到了害羞，“我想要……我想要更多……”  
“想要更多什么？”  
“我想……我想……”  
“不好好说出来我可不知道呐，谦也。”  
谦也的眼泪一下子就涌了出来，他闭上眼睛，提高了声音，自暴自弃地说，“我想要你，我想你继续操我，白石！”  
“既然谦也都这样说了，我就更加不能拒绝了。”  
白石加快了速度，性器摩擦过谦也体内的快感点，使他高声呻吟了起来。  
“唔啊、啊啊……！！”  
“谦也还真是淫荡呢。”  
谦也的意识已经在快感的冲击下逐渐飘远，他甚至连压在自己身上的白石的脸都看不清楚了，注意力完全无法集中，耳边听到的声音也变得模模糊糊，自己发出的甜腻的娇喘比任何声音都要大。  
啊，独角仙有在叫吗？  
听不见了，就连白石说了什么他都听不见了。  
谦也的眼底彻底失去了光。  
白石在他体内射精之后，心满意足地抽出了自己的性器，然后舔了舔谦也眼角的泪迹。  
“谦也，我喜欢你。”  
他在谦也的耳边低语。  
这样谦也就再也离不开自己了。  
这样谦也就彻底属于自己了。  
谦也。  
我爱你。


End file.
